powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
General Schwartz
General Schwartz is the Black Iron General of the evil Shadow Line army, who serves as its military leader. He is obsessed with creating the Shadow Liner forces to take over the Rainbow Line. Miss Glitta notes Schwartz's presence whenever he enters or leaves a room. After Glitta's supposed death at the hands of Zedd, Schwartz was banished from the Shadow Line. Biography General Schwartz contemplated the appearance of the Train Quantum Guardians following their opposition against Bag Shadow's Dark Station while Baron von Nero & Madame Noira argued over what should take priority in the Dark Station operations. Learning of the impressive spread of darkness through the town brought about by Saber Shadow's Station from Baron von Nero, General Schwartz decided to see the creation of the Shadow Liner Corps in the meantime to give the Emperor of Darkness the proper greeting when he arrives. As Noira & von Nero were arguing over who was most effective at spreading darkness, Schwartz entered & reminded them of the interference the Train Quantum Guardians posed. Pressed by the two of them as to why he hadn't acted to deal with them already, Schwartz told them he was gathering intelligence & took his leave. On his way out, Schwartz dropped a handkerchief on his person, which was picked up by Miss Glitta who went to hand it back to him. Schwartz voiced his appreciation, but told Glitta didn't keep things he dropped to the ground, he accepted her request to keep it for herself before excusing himself. Observing a Shadow Liner, Schwartz acknowledged it as a fine model of locomotive, but also realized that having only one model bored him. Noting the diversity of the Rainbow Line, Schwartz voiced a desire to observe their trains for himself. Unbeknownst to Schwartz, he was watched by Miss Gritta, who wished to help him. Later on, Schwartz found a note which offered a chance to observe the trains of the Rainbow Line. Bemused as to who sent the note, Schwartz noted that he would be grateful for it to be true. Schwartz would receive this opportunity when the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord was formed to face the enlarged Stove Shadow who was sent by Gritta, sending two Shadow Liner Droids to back up Stove Shadow & test the Rainbow Line. Witnessing the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord successfully destroyed all three targets, Schwartz boarded his own Shadow Liner & addressed the Train Quantum Guardians, telling them that now he had seen them in action he would move to make their trains his. Told by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1 that they aren't his to take, Schwartz gave the Train Quantum Guardians his name, warning them that they would meet on the battlefield in due time. Personality General Schwartz is a fanatic of war & desires to personally crush the Train Quantum Guardians, especially since his fellow generals von Nero & Noira are not taking them seriously. He is viewed as a brute by Baron von Nero, who believes things should be done in a more graceful manner. It is implied that General Schwartz is a bit of a germophobe, as he doesn't pick up or touch anything that he has dropped onto the floor. He also has a love of trains, & is fascinated with the variety of train designs the Trainzords of the Rainbow Line offered, & wished to be in them. Abilities General Schwartz is a master swordsman with his General Black Iron Sword, capable of defeating all five Train Quantum Guardians single-handedly with great precision, power, & speed. He is also a skilled Shadow Liner pilot, with his own personal Shadow Liner. Statistics * ID Number: Shu I 44090-1 * Height: 207 cm * Weight: 204 kg Notes See Also * General Schwarz - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger. Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Shadow Line